


A Gift Of Chocolate

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Do I want to know why you are offering me chocolate, Captain Rogers?"





	A Gift Of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100prompts table prompt on my claim to the prompt, _chocolate_.

Maria stares at the innocent chocolate bar, then at Captain Rogers, who stared innocently back at her. Then she glanced at Tony and narrowed her eyes when he failed to suppress a snicker after a few minutes of her staring at him.

She looked back at Captain Rogers, heard another set of snickering that sounded nothing at all like Tony, which meant that the peanut gallery had arrived as well.

Wonderful.

"Do I even want to know why you are bringing me chocolate, Captain?"

"I overheard some conversations that said giving you chocolate meant staying on your good side, Commander Hill. Were they wrong?" 

Again that innocent expression of his probably hid the multitude of questions that meant he was wondering what he might have done wrong.

"No, they weren't wrong per se, Captain. But I'm guessing that you didn't stay long enough to which type of chocolate it was."

"No, I guess I didn't."

"You'll need to excuse me; I have work to do that won't wait for anyone."

She turns around and starts walking towards Tony before Rogers can begin sputtering, as Tony holds one towards her. If their fingers brush, then its no one's business, but theirs.


End file.
